


After hours

by DenariusLasciel



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Underfell Papyrus x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenariusLasciel/pseuds/DenariusLasciel
Summary: Just some small work i made for a friend and adapted to a y/n style smut fic for the readers pleasure





	After hours

Y/n was sighing. Damn tonight was a slow night, the only customer she had was someone from outside Snowdin.  
She swept the counter, looking up at the clock. "Hey pal, it’s almost closing time.“  
He grunted at her slowly standing up and leaving a few bills behind next to his unfinished drink. Without as much as a goodbye he left the building.

Y/n looked at the drink, he barely touched it. It was even one of her best mixes.  
She picked it up and downed it in one go. Shame to let it go to waste.  
Everything that night went as normal until she got to the home of the skelebros.  
She buckled over, feeling a heat and dizzyness flare up inside of her.  
Gripping the walls for support she slowly made her way to the one bedroom she knew she was safe in; Papyrus’ room.

The door to the bedroom slammed shut just as Fell made his way out of the other room. He looked at the door, smelling a mixture of sweetness in the air. It was intoxicating him and his curiousity got the best of him.

He pushed the door open without knocking, looking inside to see a very red Y/n laying on his other self’s bed. He knew that look…oh boy.. the human was in heat for some reason.  
He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Why someone as innocent as Papyrus would have a lock on the door he would never figure out.

"Kitten.” He spoke to her as he walked towards the side of the bed.  
Y/n shot up from her position, staring wide eyed at the intruder.  
“F-fell. Now is not a good time.” She groaned as she laid back down on the bed, closing her eyes and panting relentlesly.  
Fell sat down next to her little form, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I know that look and smell kitten. I, the terrible Papyrus shall assist you through your heat.” He puffed his chest a bit at his statement.  
Y/n huffed. “ I ain’t in heat Fell. Someone spiked the drink at the bar. It’s just some lousy aphrodisiac i can sleep off. Nothing new to that.” She turned her back towards him.

Fell looked at her, contemplating his options. Nodding to himself he laid down besides her, cupping her smaller form against him.  
His hands started to wander over her body before settling over between her legs. His hot breath against her ear before his tongue wandered out to lick along the shell. His hand rubbing her through her pants.  
“Ahh-ahh.. nnn Fell” She panted, unconciously rubbing her butt against his groin.  
She grabbed his wrist. “I ngg.. i told you i can sleep it off!”  
Fell didn’t budge an inch. “I know, and i told you that i will help you. Accept my offer Kitten.”  
He bit her neck, sliding a finger against her clothed entrance drawing a moan out of his little human.  
Pulling at her hips he laid her flat on her bad on the bed. He moved on top of her, pinning her down to the bed even though he was sure she wouldn’t run from him by now.  
He looked her over, loving her lewd heated face and her squirming as if she was in actual heat. It made her…his. He growled as he roughly kissed her. His hands kneading her breasts hard, squeazing and pulling them. Y/n moaned into his mouth at the rough treatment. The drug doing it’s job, making her so much more sensitive to every touch.

Fell pressed his patella between her legs, rubbing against her womanhood lazily.  
God she was so wet already, he could feel heat radiating onto his bones.  
Pleased at the reactions of her body he bit into her lowerlip with his fangs, drawing blood and earning a pained gasp from his kitten. He looked at the small cut, loving the red substance on her lips. He dove back down, licking and nipping at her lowerlip. Sucking the blood off of her with a moan.  
Y/n was seeing stars, the pain from the bite had made her come. That hadn’t happened before. And if Fell noticed then he hadn’t made it clear to her. Good, because this bastard loved hurting his pets during sex and she wasn’t always up for that.

Y/n felt claws at her hips, pulling her up and putting her in a very compromising position; on all fours.  
Fell ripped her pants off before she could react and gripped her near her entrance. Spreading her wide open for him to see.  
She blushed and moaned at the treatment. “F-Fell…” She stuttered, unsure if she was really comfortable in this position.  
“Hush little one” He whispered to her with a heat in his voice. Fuck she looked so good, spread out like this for him.  
He brought his skull closer and started eating her out. Y/n moaned at the touch of his fangs against her folds, pressing a bit closer to him.  
Fell rubbed the front of his own pants with one hand, freeing himself after a few seconds. Dick already twitching and leaking precum from the show that his kitten was putting up for him.  
He gave her bud a careful nip with his fangs before lining up with his dick.  
“Hnng… you better hug my cock tightly sweetheart, or i’ll be forced to pound you. All. Night. Long.” He punctuated the last words with a thrust of his hips, pushing his dick in deeper with every word.  
Y/n moaned as he pressed into her. Already coming from his dirty mouth and fat dick.

Fell groaned as he felt her tighten and come around his dick.  
“S-shit, kitten. You-eh, already came without me.” He softly kissed her back between her shoulderblades before gripping her hips hard with his claws.  
He started thrusting into her at a slow rythm, letting her recover from her orgasm.  
As he felt her loosen her grip a bit he started pounding into her faster, harder and god yes…deeper.  
Y/n was mewling by now, still sensitive from the drug and her orgasms.  
“P-please, oh fuck yes …please!” She kept moaning and mewling in lewd ways that Fell had never heard from her before.  
Shit he wasn’t going to last long with her like this!  
“Aghh..Kitten..Beg for it!” He groaned out. His claws sliding a bit, leaving angry red marks and streaks of blood on her hips.  
She collapsed on her arms at this, raising her ass towards him even more.  
“P-please Fell, Fill me!” She moaned into the sheets beneath her face. Gripping them tightly with her fists as he pounded her into the bed.  
That was it for Fell. He came, seeing no stars but just completely white. Shit she was milking him through his orgasm!  
“Unghhh!!!” He buried his dick deep inside of her as she came right along with him.

He looked at her hips, the blood slowly dripping down her legs. Slowly pulling out of his kitten who fell into an ungracious heap on the bed. Completely spend.  
He lapped the blood up, glad to see that the bleeding had already stopped.  
Cuddling up to her lithe form he noticed that she was already off, the bothered look no longer on her face. The heat had subsided.  
He smiled at her, pulling the blankets up over them and slowly slumbering off… that is until he heard a knock at the door.  
“ Ehh..eh guys… the great Papyrus is eh…wondering why his room is locked..”  
Fell froze…shit.


End file.
